This invention concerns a break-open firearm with at least one barrel, a breech housing with removable lock, each barrel being associated with a firing pin guided in the breech housing, and a device by means of which the tip of each firing pin is retracted into the breech housing during the opening or closing of the barrel.
Such a sport or hunting rifle has been known from DOS 2,619,855 or DE 3,640,606 Cl.
Breakage of a firing pin is one of the most frequently occurring disturbances in such firearms. The firing pin is stressed approximately axially by a striker, and the tip of the firing pin is pushed into a primer cap. In a break-open firearm, a device is furthermore provided which retracts the tip of the firing pin, which latter must protrude from the breech housing for igniting the cartridge, when the barrel is broken open for loading or unloading purposes. Normally, this step is performed by a spring at the firing pin retaining the firing pin in a rearward position. Such a spring makes it additionally difficult to exchange a firing pin. A voluminous collection of tools is required for exchanging a firing pin, accompanied by a partial disassembly of the firearm. A firing pin spring that is broken or that is lost during disassembly is a contributory annoyance.